


Know What I Want, When I Want It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fucking Hot Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Multi, Music, Nudism, Nudity, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve make their move, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fucking Hot Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597174
Kudos: 1





	Know What I Want, When I Want It:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve make their move, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was drunk on endorphins, as he was around the two most beautiful, & sexiest people that he ever had the pleasure of meeting in his life, & in the world, He has no idea what is waiting for him.

He was practically dragged into the house, where they had a nice dinner, & the liquor kept pouring, & the fun never stopped, til they stop it. That evening was the first step set in stone, in their plan get the blond, & make him theirs, Keeping him forever.

Catherine & Steve managed to get Danny all fired, & his clothes were wrinkled. Steve was dancing around in a button down, where the buttons were half done, **“It’s nice to see Steve all relaxed”** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he watched him.

The Former Naval Beauty was playing dirty. She deliberately stroking his inner thigh, ignoring his cock, that just tented up in his pants, by her actions, & skills. The Former Seal’s hips were gyrating to the music. “We want you with us, Don’t you want to be with us ?”, She asked, as she nibbled, & tugged on an earlobe.

“I don’t know, I....”, He said, as he was cut off by Catherine peppering the side of his neck, with kisses. “I know what I want, when I want it”, She smirked at the hunky brunette, as he carried out the next part of their plan, Steve stripped out of his shirt, & pants, while Catherine was busy seducing Danny.

“Look at what you get, when you join us”, She indicated to the very naked _**Five-O Commander**_ , Danny couldn’t help it, but look at the beautiful specimen, He just stood there, with his cock saluting them, & precum is glistening at the end of it. While Catherine took on a different role, The Shorter Man just stood there, & watched in silence.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
